


Little Gifts

by magnusisfabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nikolaus practice, Ragnor's still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusisfabulous/pseuds/magnusisfabulous
Summary: “Magnus... what exactly are you doing right now?”Alexander closed the door to Magnus' loft and walked over to his lover. The warlock was hovering over the small coffee table next to his black leather couch in the living room, holding something in his hand that looked like a... high heel?





	

“Magnus... what exactly are you doing right now?”  
Alexander closed the door to Magnus' loft and walked over to his lover. The warlock was hovering over the small coffee table next to his black leather couch in the living room, holding something in his hand that looked like a... high heel?

“My dear Alexander, welcome back home. Fortunately, I can see you're not hurt. Did your mission go well?” Magnus turned around, beaming at Alexander, still holding the red, high heeled shoe in his hand. Alec looked at the shoe skeptically, coming closer to his boyfriend. “Yeah, I'm fine and everything went smoothly,” he replied, pressing a small kiss on Magnus's lips. He could see that Magnus had draped even more shoes on the coffee table, what confused him even more.  
“What are you doing?” he repeated his question, eyeing the shoes a bit more. Alec could see the second red high heel, black boots, colorful sneakers and some other shoes and one of his pairs as well. But the other pairs weren't his or Magnus's, so he had absolutely no idea what his lover was up to. 

“I am the Nikolaus,” Magnus grinned and Alec rose one of this prominent eyebrows. “You are what?” Magnus chuckled and Alec's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know what Magnus was doing, but it seemed to make him happy and he was so goddamn adorable when he was like this. “I am preparing presents for our friends. And for you too, my dear,” he told Alexander. “Have you ever heard of the story of Nikolaus?” The brunette Shadowhunter shook his head. “No. That sounds weird,” Alec answered. 

“In Europe, there's the story of a Christian saint called Nikolaus from Myra. He has an own holiday, the 6th of December. On this day, Christians all over Europe celebrate Nikolaus's day with several old practices. And in Germany for example, people fill the shoes of their families and loved ones with sweets and little gifts.”

After Magnus's explanation, Alexander made a little “Ah” sound. “I understand,” he replied. “But... you are not a Christian, Magnus.” The High Warlock of Brooklyn made a little movement with his hand as if he wanted to shoo away Alec's words. 

“Of course I am not a Christian, my dear Alexander. But I found this practice to be really sweet and I like to make the people I like happy, so... why not celebrate Nikolaus's day?” Magnus smiled sweetly at his lover, raising his hand to cup Alexander's right cheek. “Okay. May I help you?” Alec asked and Magnus winked at him. “At first, you could kiss me again, my love.” Instantly, the Shadowhunter bent down a bit to kiss his boyfriend, smiling against his plump lips. 

“Whose shoes are those?” Alec asked after they parted again, letting his eyes wander again over the pairs on the table. “Isabelle's, Max's, Catarina's, Clary's, Ragnor's, Raphael's and Sandro's. I wasn't sure whether to give something to Sandro, too, but since he's Raphael's fiancé...” Magnus shrugged and Alec just chuckled lightly. His lover would most likely never stop calling Simon false names. 

“And of course, those are your boots, my dear,” Magnus told Alec, pointing at black boots at the right of the table and the brunette nodded. “That I noticed,” he smiled. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist, pulling him closer. “Have I told you today that I love you?” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus's temple. “I love you too, so much,” Magnus answered, raising a hand to thread his fingers through the soft strands of Alexander's dark hair. 

It took some time until Magnus and Alec could stop kissing and touching each other, but Magnus wanted to finish his work, so they started filling the shoes with different kinds of candy. “How did you get all those shoes, by the way?” Alec asked after a few minutes. Magnus chuckled. “Warlock magic, of course.” Alec laughed. “Of course.”


End file.
